The days of childhood
by FanyieRose
Summary: Ne ne Sonikku… ¿Recuerdas aquel día? Aquel día en el que… entonces, volví a ser feliz. Aquel día en el que nuestras vidas se cruzaron. (Fic Participante de la actividad de Febrero "Tails en Cupido Corazón" del foro Esmeralda Madre)
_**Helooo, hoy les traigo un Fic Participante de la actividad de Febrero "Tails en Cupido Corazón" del foro Esmeralda Madre. Disfruten (?**_

 _ **Que cortante soy lsfjlkds (?**_

* * *

 **.O.o.o**

" _¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"_

Observaba con horror y lágrimas el violento fuego que emanaba de su pequeña casa. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué… estaba tan confundida?

Sus ojos reflejaban el ardiente y abundante fuego. Estos comenzaban a nublarse. Estaba mareada, comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Poco a poco caía al suelo, parecía, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta.

" _Mamá… Pa…pá…"_

Antes de caer desmayada, vislumbro una figura que miraba con atención el fuego. Parecía… ¿orgulloso de ello? Su vestimenta era roja, y tenía un gran bigote.

¿Quién… era ese?

Cerró los ojos, y, todo se tornó oscuro.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Abrió los ojos con atención.

Bostezó.

Hace tan solo tres años, perdió a sus padres en un incendio.

Para una niña de 5 años, lo sobrellevo bastante bien. Ahora vivía con su abuela, quien, la cuidaba con mucho amor y la amaba como a su propia hija.

La pequeña eriza vivía tranquilamente y con normalidad. Iba a la escuela, jugaba con sus pequeños amigos, etcétera. Sin embargo, había algo, que, no dejaba en paz su mente.

Ese hombre.

Ese hombre que asesinó a sus padres. Que provocó el incendio de su hogar.

Dentro de su corazón, existía un sentimiento de venganza. Un sentimiento que la hacía querer pagar a ese tipejo por lo que le hizo a sus tan amados padres. Quería hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Necesitaba saciar esa sed de venganza.

—Así que chicos, ¡haremos una pequeña excursión a _Tropical Ressort_! Por favor, hagan firmar a sus padres o tutores esta hoja como confirmación de su asistencia.

La eriza recibió en su asiento la hoja de confirmación. La miró con curiosidad y atención. Pero lo que llamó aún más su atención, fue el nombre del dueño del parque de diversiones.

— …—Susurró.

¿Por qué le sonaba tanto ese nombre?

 _«_ _Quizás lo escuché en la televisión…_ _»_ Pensó para sí.

Sea quien sea, iría, no se perdería por nada la diversión.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.o.o**

—Abuela Rose, ¡abuela Rose! —Dijo la pequeña rosada a su abuela quien estaba al parecer, profundamente dormida en su mecedora.— _Hmph…_ —Hizo un pequeño puchero.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó un poco, pero la voz de su abuela la detuvo.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ya has llegado mi pequeña ángel? —Preguntó la anciana al percatarse de que le habían estado hablando.

— ¡Sí abuelita!-Afirmó y dio la media vuelta sonriente para abrazarla.

—Me alegro, ¿querías algo amor? —Dijo con un tono de dulzura.

— ¡Sí sí! La maestra nos dijo que nos llevaría de excursión a un parque de diversiones, pero necesito que firmes esto para que yo pueda ir.

La rosada le mostró el papel, la abuela lo tomó y se colocó sus lentes para leer lo que decía el susodicho.

Tomó una pluma y se dispuso a firmarlo. Se lo entregó a su pequeña nieta y ésta lo recibió con alegría.

—Que te diviertas mi pequeña. —La anciana sonrío con calidez.

— ¡Lo haré abuelita! —Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y corrió directo a su habitación para descansar y esperar con ansias el día de mañana.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miró con atención su alrededor. ¡Es el parque de diversiones más grande que haya visto nunca! Sin mencionar el hecho de que se creó en el mismísimo espacio. Podía mirar desde donde estaba la Tierra. ¡Qué emocionante!

A los lados había bastantes plantas y arbustos, ¡¿Cómo podían mantenerse con vida aún en el espacio?! Todas esas ideas la emocionaban. Estaba en un parque de ensueño.

—-Chicos, asegúrense de no separarse de mí.

La rosada estaba tan absorta en lo que presenciaba que ignoró las palabras de su maestra y el hecho de que se alejaban de ella.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se habían ido.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Me han dejado atrás! —Exclamó preocupada.

Miraba a su alrededor, pero no lograba verlos por ninguna parte. Era un hecho, la habían dejado.

Con un poco de miedo, caminó sin rumbo alguno buscando a su grupo de excursión.

Mientras más caminaba, más sentía que se perdía.

Al ser de estatura pequeña, y él estar mirando a los lados, no se percató que chocó contra alguien mucho más alto que ella.

— ¡Uh oh! ¡L-lo siento se…ñor…

Al alzar su vista para mirar la cara de la persona con la que chocó, quedó completamente congelada.

" _Mamá… Pa…pá…_

 _Su vestimenta era roja, y tenía un gran bigote._

 _vislumbro una figura que miraba con atención el fuego. Parecía… ¿orgulloso de ello?"_

…

Era _él._

— ¿Qué tanto miras mocosa rosa? ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡¿Qué no sabes que soy el dueño de este fantástico lugar?!

La eriza continuaba congelada, su mirada estaba pérdida en el aspecto del bigotudo. No podía moverse.

— ¡Que te hagas a un lado! —El bigotudo estaba a punto de patearla, pero un rayo azul la movió del camino, haciéndola despertar de su trance.

— ¿Con que ahora atacando niñas pequeñas? No tienes vergüenza Eggman. —Dijo el chico erizo con un tono un tanto burlón.

— ¡Maldita rata! —Sacó un control remoto con un botón rojo— ¡Despídete de tu cue…vida rufián azul!

Miles de Robots comenzaron a salir de todos lados, con el propósito de atacar al erizo.

—Oh, oh, hora de irnos pequeña. —Dijo para luego cargar en brazos a la pequeña eriza y correr a toda velocidad lejos de esa horda de robots.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Uff, creo que los perdimos—Bajó a la niña de sus brazos, quien, un poco avergonzada, se disculpó:

— ¡L-lamento haberte causado tantos problemas! —Hizo una reverencia como forma de agradecimiento y disculpa.

—E-eh… vamos, no es para tanto… —musitó un tanto avergonzado por su comportamiento mientras se rascaba la nariz.

La pequeña volvió a su postura normal y miró los ojos de su salvador, los cuales eran bastante lindos.

—M-muchas gracias por salvarme, no sé de qué forma agradecerte.

—Puedes hacerlo no acercándote a ese doctor de pacotilla. —Le guiño el ojo.

La pequeña eriza se sonrojó ante el repentino guiño del erizo azul. Se sentía extraña, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, siendo que no estaba ante ningún peligro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la rosada?

—Bueno, ¿vienes con tus padres? ¿O has venido aquí sola?

—Yo… yo he venido en una excursión con mi profesora y compañeros, pero me he separado de ellos por error, y… ahora estoy perdida. —Admitió con el semblante algo triste.

— ¡Oh vaya!, entonces no esperemos más, ¡hay que buscarlos!

La eriza se sorprendió, ¿aquel chico tan gentil la ayudaría a buscar a su maestra y compañeros? Pero ¿por qué? Ya había hecho mucho por ella, el ya no necesitaba hacer tal cosa…

—Por favor, no te molestes, yo… puedo buscarlos por mi cuenta—Dijo algo avergonzada.

—No es ninguna molestia, es un placer para mí ayudar a tan bonita niña—Sonrío.

¡¿Le había dicho bonita niña?! Su corazón estaba que estallaba, al no poder articular palabra, asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la cortesía del erizo.

—Bien, comencemos desde aquí—La tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar junto con la rosada.

Mientras caminaba con ella, el chico erizo comenzó una conversación con la eriza.

—Y dime, ¿Por qué le obstruías el paso al gordo bigotudo? –Preguntó curioso.

—Yo... —Se quedó por lo menos un minuto sin decir nada, hasta que decidió hablar. Sentía que podía confiar en él—Hace… hace mucho… perdí a mis… —Hizo una pausa —Padres… en un incendio…

El erizo la escuchaba con atención y curiosidad.

—Y… yo estaba allí, viendo como mi hogar se quemaba junto con mis padres…—Bajó la mirada con dolor. —Y el causante de aquel incidente, fue… ese hombre. Me di cuenta en cuanto lo vi que era él culpable, aquel bigote… esos lentes que ocultan su mirada de maldad…

—No me sorprende. —Comentó el azul con el semblante serio—Ese tipejo de dedicó un tiempo a quemar pueblos, para construir sus laboratorios.

—Ya veo…—Lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

—No te preocupes, no permitiré que una cosa así vuelva a suceder. No mientras yo siga vivo. Lamento lo de tus padres, entiendo lo que se siente perder seres queridos. —Le sonrío cálidamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, la sonrisa de aquel erizo, le trasmitía una calma gigante, que hace bastante, ella no había sentido. Algo en su corazón se encendió, un sentimiento cálido, reemplazando los sentimientos de venganza. Esto era, ¿amor?

Su madre había descrito aquello, como sentimientos de calidez, como una sensación de calma y de ligeras cosquillas en su corazón. Ella decía que aquello era lo que sentía por su padre.

" _Mi amor… mi dulce princesa… cuando encuentres el amor verdadero, te sentirás como yo, al mirar los ojos color limón de tu padre... –Le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla, y la abrazó –Sabrás que esa persona, fue hecha especialmente para ti… recuérdalo mi niña."_

Recordó aquellas palabras llenas de amor de su madre. ¿Será… que encontró a esa persona que fue hecha especialmente para ella?

Sonrío.

El chico erizo se percató de esto.

— ¡Pero que linda sonrisa tienes! —Exclamó sorprendido, para luego sonreír alegre para ella.

La pequeña eriza río y abrazó el brazo del erizo, quien se sorprendió y sonrojo por aquella acción. Sin poderlo evitar, el azul sonrío.

" _Así que… esto es el amor… mamá, papá… creo que… desde ahora… seré muy feliz."_

 ** _.O.o.o_**

 _Ne ne Sonikku…_

 _¿Recuerdas aquel día?_

 _Aquel día en el que… entonces, volví a ser feliz. Aquel día en el que nuestras vidas se cruzaron._

 _Ne ne Sonikku_

 _Dime al oído_

 _ **¿Lo recuerdas?**_


End file.
